Harry Potter Musical
by hgranger-62191
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter became a musical? With Pop and Rock songs? Read and Find out!


What would happen if Harry Potter became a musical? With Pop and Rock songs? Read and find out!  
  
~Voldemort with Harry in a duel~  
  
Voldemort: "If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go, way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go!"  
  
Harry: *gets annoyed and casts a spell* "Expelliarmus!"  
  
*misses*  
  
Voldemort: *laughs* "Hit me baby one more time!"  
  
Harry: *gets really annoyed and casts the same spell* "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Voldemort: *apparates*  
  
Harry: *believes he had killed Voldemort and stays stunned for a while*  
  
Harry: *blinks*  
  
Harry: "Oops. I did it again!"  
  
Harry: *jumps up and down and sings* "I survived! I survived! For as long as I have magic, I know I'd be alive!"  
  
Ron: *suddenly pops up out of nowhere and starts to sing* Voooooldemort is gone so we'd better get the party started!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Voldemort: *reappears in an old house miles away*  
  
Peter Pettigrew (a.k.a. Wormtail): *finds out that Voldemort has gone back from Hogwarts and kneels down and sings* "I'm a slaaave for you!"  
  
Voldemort: *sings glumly* "I tried so hard, and got so far, *shrugs* but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't really matter"  
  
~Transfiguration class~  
  
Prof. McGonagall: "And the rules of blah blah blah...."  
  
Hermione: *tries hard to keep up with Prof. McGonagall*  
  
Prof. McGonagall: *blabs on and on and on...*  
  
Hermione: *can't take it any longer and starts to scream*  
  
Prof. McGonagall: *turns around and eyes Hermione*  
  
Hermione: "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO AND MAKE THINGS SO COMPLICATED?!""  
  
~Hermione's first ever broom ride~  
  
Hermione: *grins as the broom glides gently through the air*  
  
Harry & Ron: *watches intently*  
  
Hermione: *so happy that she starts to sing* "I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away... I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is"  
  
~Ron confesses his secret to Hermione~  
  
Ron: "I love you Hermione!"  
  
Hermione: *gives him a disgusted look*  
  
Ron: *starts to sing* "Whenever, Wherever we were meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near, and that's the deal my dear"  
  
Hermione: *starts to sing too* And I could run, as fast as I can, to the middle of nowhere, to the middle of my frustrated dreams and I swear, you're just like a pill, instead of making me better, you're making me ill, you're making me ill!"  
  
~Cedric's Spirit Appears To Harry One Night~  
  
Cedric: *pokes Harry at the side*  
  
Harry: *wakes up*  
  
Cedric: *pleads* "Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark! Bid my blood to run! Before I come undone! Save me from the nothing I've become!!  
  
~Harry at the Dursleys~  
  
Dudley: Haha! Weirdo! Weirdo! Haha!  
  
Harry: *smugly* I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real! I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long! I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real! I wanna find something I wanted all along! Somewhere I belong!  
  
~In the Quidditch Pitch, Colin catches up to Harry~  
  
Colin: Hey Harry!  
  
Harry: *turns around*  
  
Colin: I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you! But I want it! And I need it! I'm addicted to you!  
  
~Harry, dreaming of him and Cho~  
  
(In the dream)  
  
Cho: *looks at Harry dreamily* Oh it's just my imagination. Running away with me. Tell me it was just my imagination running away with me!  
  
Harry: I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay, in your aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrmms?  
  
~Harry, Ron and Hermione had a fight~  
  
Harry: *sulking*  
  
Ron: *murmuring*  
  
Hermione: *scowls* Whyyyyy, should I care? Coz' you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone! Yeah...you need to listen! I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing aloooonne!!!!  
  
Harry: *stands up* Let's take a chance on a happy ending...let's turn the page and stop pretending...the past can stop a heart from mending...it's time to let go coz' baby you know...some things are better best forgotten!  
  
Ron: *stands up too* I'm with you...I'm with yooouuuu...yeah  
  
~Voldemort and Harry meet each other again~  
  
Voldemort: I know you hate me. Just say it. Then I can kill you.  
  
Harry: *shakes head*  
  
Harry: I want to say thank you coz' it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter! Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter!  
  
~Potions Class~  
  
Snape: I just want to see you work it (Come on work it for me)  
  
Harry: *replies* I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid, and I know that it's not fair!  
  
Gryffindors: *joins in* We are, we are, the youth of the nation! We are, we are, the youth of the nation!  
  
Slytherins: *defends their beloved head of house* We will, we will ROCK YOU!  
  
~Start of Term Feast~  
  
Dumbledore: *encourages the first years to accept their destinies as witches and wizards* You better lose yourself in the magic the moment you own it, you better never let it go! You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes, once in a lifetime, YO!  
  
Students: *freaked out that Dumbledore can actually RAP*(So is the author of this story...8o...)  
  
~Draco tries to hit Harry, Ron and Hermione with a curse~  
  
Luckily...  
  
Hermione: *takes out wand and creates a barrier around all three of them just in time*  
  
Hermione: HA! This shield is unbreakable! It's unmistakable!  
  
Ron: *joins in the taunting* You're not gonna get us! You're not gonna get us! You're not gonna stop us, you're not gonna stop us!  
  
Harry: *just sneers*  
  
Draco: *furious* One way, or another, I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you.  
  
~Gryffindors in Potions class~  
  
Gryffindors: *grumble, mumble*  
  
Snape: I love to see you cry  
  
Neville: *accidentally tips cauldron over and the sizzling potion splashes all over  
  
Snape*  
  
Snape: *eyelids droop, drool splashed down his front...*  
  
Slytherins: *Tries everything to wake their favorite Professor...*  
  
Draco: *slips and hits his head on the stone floor. Gets knocked out cold*  
  
Slytherins: *follow in the same fashion*  
  
Gryffindors: *howling with laughter*  
  
Ron: *says to Harry, Seamus, Hermione and Dean* That's what I go to school for!  
  
~Gryffindors sing about what they feel for Snape~  
  
Hermione: Boy, your stare, those eyes, I  
  
Gryffindors: Love to poke 'em out of you baby  
  
Harry: Your lips, your smile, I  
  
Gryffindors: Hate it when you sneer at me baby  
  
Ron: Your hips, those thighs (?), I'm  
  
Gryffindors: Disgusted at the way you look baby  
  
Ginny: And I can't, deny I  
  
Gryffindors: Hate it when I'm with you baby  
  
~Harry furious at Grimmauld Place~  
  
Harry: I CAN'T FEEL THE WAY I DID BEFORE! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME I WON'T BE IGNORED!  
  
Ron: *mutters* Sorry seems to be the hardest word...  
  
Hermione: *tears streaming down face* Do I have to cry for you?  
  
~The Yule Ball~  
  
Harry: I asked you to dance at the Yule Ball, but you said no! The whole school was watching and laughing...the day that I crashed and burned! At your feet!  
  
Cho: *cries*I'm guilty...  
  
~Harry complaining of his scar hurting again~  
  
Harry: *clutches head tightly*  
  
Hermione: *comforts him* When there's no one else, look inside yourself. Like your oldest fiend, don't trust the voice within.  
  
Ron: *continues* Young boy, don't cry, we'll be right here when your world starts to fall. 


End file.
